


girls just wanna have fun

by trouvailleamor



Series: Community: The Adventures of a Season 7 [9]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvailleamor/pseuds/trouvailleamor
Summary: Britta surprises Annie with a girl's trip





	1. Chapter 1

Annie wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. It’s Saturday morning, and Jeff is snoring softly by her side. After rubbing her eyes, she reaches over to her bedside table for her phone. She looks at the screen to see the caller ID; it’s Britta. Annie almost doesn’t answer, but if Britta is calling on a Saturday morning, it must be important. 

Carefully, so she doesn’t wake Jeff, she peels back the sheets and tiptoes out of the room. She quickly picks up the phone before the ringing stops. 

“Hello?” Annie says, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

“Hey!” Britta says. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nope,” Annie lies. She doesn’t want to make Britta feel badly, especially if it’s important.

“Great! Get ready. We are going on a girl’s trip!” Britta says, a smile in her voice. 

Annie doesn’t say anything for a minute, only because she doesn’t know what to say. Finally, she says, “A girl’s trip? That doesn’t really seem like your kind of thing.”

“I thought it might be fun,” Britta says, going a little quiet. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to…”

“No! I want to!” Annie interrupts as she turned to face the bedroom. She doesn’t spend enough time with Britta anymore, and it might be fun. “Um, I’ve just gotta get ready. What should I pack?”

“Nothing too special. Maybe pack a fancy dress just in case?” Britta says. Annie is taken aback by that; Britta isn’t really the type of girl to wear a fancy dress or go anywhere opulent at all.

“Okay, when are we leaving?” Annie asks as she stands in her bedroom doorway, watching as Jeff’s chest rises and falls. 

“We’ll pick you up in an hour,” Britta says.

“We?” Annie asks. 

“Shirley’s coming too. Wouldn’t be a real girl’s trip without all of us,” Britta says, as if it should have been obvious.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going? Or is it a surprise?” Annie jokes. Jeff stirs a little, then rolls over onto his stomach. Annie can’t help but smile. 

“I think surprise! Go get ready!” Britta says, more excitement in her voice than Annie has ever heard. It wouldn’t surprise her if Britta had smoked something before calling her.

“Alright. See you soon,” Annie says, then hangs up the phone. 

Jeff grunts and then flips over again, throwing his arm over his face. Annie smiles to herself then makes her way over to her side of the bed. She crawls onto the bed next to him and reaches over to touch the hair sweeping over his forehead. 

“Annie?” Jeff grumbles. 

Annie slides her hands into his hair and rubs his forehead with her thumb. “Hey,” She says. 

“There better be a good reason that you’re waking me up at,” Jeff turns his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. “7:30 on a Saturday morning.”

Annie laughs under her breath, then leans down to kiss him softly. “Britta called. She’s arranged some kind of girl’s trip, whatever that means.”

Jeff begins playing with the ends of Annie’s hair. “That should be… terrible,” He says.

“Oh come on. It might not be that bad,” She says, smiling down at him. Sometimes, she still can’t believe she gets to see him like this, all rumpled and yawning in the morning, before he’s done his hair and his whole morning routine. 

“Mmm,’ He hums, then he closes his eyes again. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Ok,” She says, then leans down to capture his lips once more. “Or you could come join me in the shower.”

Jeff’s eyes pop open and he grins. “Suddenly, I’m wide awake.”

~~~

Just an hour later, Annie has a duffle bag packed and is finishing up her bowl of cereal. Jeff takes her empty cup of coffee just as there is a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Annie says, ignoring Jeff’s knowing smirk as she opens the front door. 

“Hey!” Britta says at an unreasonable volume considering the hour. “Girl’s trip!” She throws her arms up in the air. 

Jeff walks up to the doorway, holding Annie’s bag. He takes one look at Britta, then says “Are you high?” 

“What? No,” Britta huffs, frowning and pushing out her lower lip. Jeff and Annie both raise their eyebrows. “Ok, maybe a little bit. Please don’t tell Shirley.”

Annie smiles and Jeff rolls his eyes. “Ready to head out?” Annie asks Britta, who is leaning against the doorframe like she needs it to stand. 

Britta nods. “Let me help you with that,” She says, reaching for Annie’s bag in Jeff’s hand. Jeff lets go of it with a bemused look on his face which grows in size when Britta drops the bag right on her foot. 

“Uh, don’t worry. I can handle it,” Annie says, picking the bag off of the floor and Britta’s foot. 

Jeff smirks again and shakes his head. “Well, you ladies have fun.” He then leans over and gives Annie a kiss. “Give me a call when you get to… wherever you’re going.”

Annie smiles and kisses him again. “I will.”

“We should go. Shirley’s parked in an illegal spot out front and she told me we had to be quick or she’ll leave me here,” Britta says, thence turns and starts heading down the hallway.

“We can’t have that,” Jeff mutters under his breath while Annie pulls the duffle bag over her shoulder. 

Turning to face him one last time, Annie says, “I love you.”

Jeff smiles, and waves her away. “I love you too. Now go.”

Annie grins, then turns around and walks to meet Britta in the elevator. 

After watching the elevator doors close, Jeff shuts his apartment door. 

~~~

Shirley’s mini van is still parked precariously in the illegal parking space when Britta and Annie get outside. Britta helps Annie shove her bag into the trunk of the car, then they pile in with Britta in the front seat and Annie comfortably in the back. 

“Hello Annie,” Shirley says, her voice happy and high-pitched. 

“Hi Shirley!” Annie says as Shirley pulls out of the parking space. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” She asks.

Shirley and Britta don’t answer, but they glance at each other with smirks on their faces.

Annie sighs and settles deep into the van’s seats. “I guess I’m just going to have to wait and see,”, she says to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at the hotel.

Annie sleeps for almost the entire ride, and she doesn’t wake until Britta shakes her leg. 

“Annie, we’re almost there,” Britta whispers. She continues to shake her leg until she opens her eyes.

“Hey,” Annie says, rubbing her eyes. She forces her eyes open and when she does, she sees that Shirley is still driving the car, but Britta has control over the radio. The bass rattles the car and Annie can tell immediately that Shirley isn’t happy. “What are we listening to?”

Shirley groans and shakes her head. “The devil’s music, I’m sure.”

Britta snaps her head to face her. “Shirley, just because you don’t like it, doesn’t mean Satan himself created it.”

“I don’t know about that…” Shirley says under her breath.

Annie can tell that this conversation is quickly flying off the rails. Britta’s face is turning red and Shirley is humming and nodding her head, as if she’s daring Britta to argue with her. Unless she wants a huge blow out argument, Annie knows she has to intervene now. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She asks, quickly looking back and forth between her two friends.

Britta immediately turns away from Shirley and smiles at Annie. “We’re almost there. You’re just gonna have to wait!” She says, dancing around excitedly in her seat. 

“This is going to be so fun!” Shirley says, then joins Britta in giggling. Annie lets out a breath and sinks down into her seat, happy that the argument is forgotten. She looks out the window on her right, trying to get an idea of where they are. All she sees is a gas station and an abandoned fast food restaurant.

_The vibe in this place is super creepy_ , Annie thinks, looking back out the windshield in between Shirley and Britta. 

When she begins to drift off to sleep again, she feels her phone buzz in her lap. She opens her eyes and picks her phone up, seeing a notification from Jeff. 

_Are you there yet?_

Annie smiles when she reads it. Jeff never fails to put her in a better mood.

_Nope. Currently in the middle of nowhere. Britta and Shirley are fighting about music again._ She sends him back.

Almost instantly, her phone buzzes again. _That’s not surprising._ Another text sends right after. _Do you need to be rescued?_

“Who are you texting, Annie?” Shirley asks in her sing song voice.

“Are you texting Jeff?” Britta asks, looking as though that would be the most scandalous thing in the world. 

“Yeah,” Annie says. She then texts Jeff back. _Not yet. I’ll keep you posted._

“Annie!” Britta and Shirley yell at the same time, causing Annie to jump in her seat. 

“What?” She says. Her phone buzzes again. Jeff sent _Okay, text me when you get there. I love you._

She manages to type out, _Will do. I love you too._ before Britta snatches the phone out of her hand.

“What are you doing?” Annie asks, making a grab for her phone.

Britta moves the phone out of her reach, then sits on it. “This is a girl’s trip. No boys allowed!” She says.

“What are you talking about? He’s not even here,” Annie says, unbuckling her seatbelt and making another move for her phone.

“No boys,” Shirley agrees. “It’s against the spirit of a girl’s trip.”

Annie tries to push Britta off of her phone, but Britta slaps her hands away. “You’ll get your phone back when we get to the mountain,” Britta says after Annie sinks down in her seat in defeat. 

Annie perks up quickly. ‘The mountain?” She asks.

“Britta!” Shirley shouts.

“What? There’s a lot of mountains in Colorado,” Britta says, but she goes quiet and slides down in her seat. 

“How far away are we?” Annie asks, trying to figure out how long she will be without her phone. 

“Not too far,” Shirley says. 

“Shirley!” Britta yells.

“What? You already told her about the mountain,” Shirley snips back.

Annie rolls her eyes and blocks out her arguing friends. She looks out the window again, this time seeing an antique store and another fast food restaurant, this time an open one. They seem to be entering a more populated place, which calms her nerves a little bit.

What she doesn’t understand is why Shirley and Britta both know where they’re going but refuse to tell her. 

~~~

To say that Annie is surprised when they arrive at their destination would be an understatement. Shirley pulls into a long driveway that they follow up a hill until they reach the top. At the perch, there is a large, white monster of a hotel standing tall. There’s an expansive garden stretching along the entire perimeter of the building, flowers blooming in every color. Annie’s jaw nearly drops to the floor.

Shirley pulls her car up in front of the hotel lobby in front of the valet service. All three of them get out of the car and let the bellhop get their bags. Shirley hands the valet her keys and they head inside.

The lobby is almost more opulent than the outside of the hotel. There’s a high ceiling with a dome in the center. Paintings line every wall, and there are gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Annie is sure she’s never seen any place more beautiful.

“How much did this cost?” Annie asks. She’s not going to let her friends pay for something this expensive, at least not without splitting it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Britta says, shaking her hand as if she’s swatting away bugs. Shirley is over checking into the hotel, leaving Annie and Britta alone. 

“Britta, no offense, but there is no way you could afford this on a bartender’s salary,” Annie says, crossing her arms. 

“Hey! Bartender and Shirley’s Sandwich employee,” Britta corrects. 

“Still,” Annie says, holding her ground. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Britta repeats. “Seriously, this is our treat.”

“But why?” Annie asks. “I don’t understand.”

Before Britta could respond, Shirley approaches them and holds up their room keys. “Ready?” Shirley says, giggling.

“Yeah! Girl’s trip!” Britta says, throwing her hands up in the air. 

Annie smiles but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Even though she doesn’t really know what’s going on, she follows her two enthusiastic friends to the elevator.

~~~

When Shirley opens their door, Annie’s jaw drops again. The room is huge; most likely larger than Jeff’s entire apartment. There are two king sized beds pushed against the wall and a flat screen television mounted on the opposite wall. There’s a minibar on the right side of the room by the windows, and that’s where Britta goes first. Annie follows her over there and pulls open the windows.

“Woah,” She says, her breath literally taken away just from looking at the view. 

The garden sweeps down under the view of a huge, snowcapped mountain. She can see a group of guests dancing under a gazebo with a dance instructor showing them moves. There’s a large pool, reflecting a beautiful shade of blue. 

“This place is perfect,” Annie says. Shirley joins her next to the window.

“Oh, look! There’s ballroom dancing!” Shirley says, clapping her hands. 

As Shirley continues observing the view, Annie walks over to look at the binder standing upright on the desk. As she flips through the list of activities, Shirley and Britta make their way onto the bed. 

Annie takes the binder and joins them on the bed. “Guys, they have a French baking class!” Annie says. When they don’t answer her, she looks up to see the two woman staring at her with wide smiles on their faces.

“What?” Annie asks. 

“Nothing,” Britta says, but Shirley slaps her arm and shakes her head.

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Annie asks, her heart rate picking up. 

Shirley smiles at Annie again, then sighs. After a few pregnant seconds, Shirley finally talks.

“We gotta talk about Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been so long! I've been so busy and have had major writer's block, but now I'm back to writing Jeff and Annie! I definitely missed them a lot. I hope you liked this one! There should be 2 or 3 chapters in total.


End file.
